Red King
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. It appeared in episodes 8 and 25, "The Lawless Monster Zone" and "Strange Comet Cyphon" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Red King appeared a few times throughout the original Ultraman series, including its original pilot. 'Ultraman is Born!' to be added 'Red King' Red King was one of the many monsters who lived on Tatara Island (along with Chandrah, Magular, Suflan, and Pigmon). Red King was seen in battle against Chandrah. The two monsters fought fiercely, with Red King taking full advantage of its much more superior strength over its opponent. Although Chandrah fought back with its Hurricane Winds and was able to draw blood from biting Red King's shoulder, Red King further demonstrated its brutish nature by tearing off one of Chandrah's wings without any trouble whatsoever. Mortally injured, Chandrah fled in great pain, unable to continue fighting, while Red King mocked its opponent by sadistically hurling both Chandrah's own wing and a boulder at the poor monster. When Magular suddenly appeared on the scene shortly after the two monsters' battle, it too was frightened away by Red King's presence as it quickly burrowed away. Later on, Red King ambushed the Science Patrol when they were with Pigmon and the brutish monster attempted to crush the team with an avalanche of boulders. Arashi and Ide tried their best of fend off the Monster with their weapons, but Red King's tough hide makes their efforts futile. Even when Pigmon tried to distract Red King to help the Science Patrol, the heroic Monster's efforts were in vain as Red King sadistically attacked Pigmon by hurling some boulders at it instead, causing a landslide than struck and tragically killed Pigmon. While Arashi and Ide manage to outwit Red King into exposing the Monster's weakness in its feet, all it did was infuriate Red King even further. Luckily Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman, and the hero flew off to fight Red King instead. Unlike its previous victims, Red King was caught off guard and was no match for Ultraman's power as the hero swung Red King around multiple times by the Monster's neck. Ultraman then threw Red King one last time, this time over his shoulder by its neck, snapping it and killing the Monster both at the same time. 'Red King II' Sometime later, another member of Red King's race was discovered residing in the Japanese Alps. Having somehow managed swim to the Okhotsk Sea and consume 6 dangerous Hydrogen Bombs and then burrow its way back home, Red King II was found sleeping in a Mountainside until it was awoken by the Monsters, Gigas and Dorako, who were fighting nearby. Red King II interfered in their fight to stop the noise, but was quickly provoked when Dorako shoved it into Gigas. Now angry, Red King II attacked Dorako, tearing off the Monster's wings and even managing to temporarily team up with Gigas to beat down Dorako until the Monster fled and died of its injuries off-screen. At one point of their battle though, Red King II and Gigas ran into each other, thus they did battle until Red King II drove Gigas away with its superior strength. Hayata, who was in the area with the Science Patrol, went off to stop Red King II on his own due to how dangerous the Monster was for consuming the H-Bombs. However, there was little he could do on his own, and he was knocked off a cliff by the angry Red King II after he shot at its tail. Luckily Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman again so that he could battle Red King II, but due to the Monster's instability from the H-Bombs in it, Ultraman had a harder time trying to fight back against the Monster, which allowed Red King II to beat him down in the process. After finding an opening though, Ultraman hit Red King II with a new attack: The Ultra Air Catch. Suspending the Monster in mid-air, Red King II was now vulnerable to attack, thus Ultraman sliced the Monster into thirds with his Ultra-Slashes, taking its head and neck piece into Space so the H-Bombs could be detonated more safely. 'The Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman 80' Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman 80. Red King was created by Marjin the Genie, after three bullies stole his jar in order to wish for a toy of the monster. Already exhausted from granting wishes to several children from before, Marjin granted their wish. However, the bullies didn't specify that they wanted a toy, and thus a REAL Red King was created instead, who proceeded to go on a rampage to the bullies' horror. To make matters worse, not only did UGM fail to stop the Monster's rampage, but Marjin's jar was smashed during a scuffle between the children and the bullies before any of them could wish Red King away. Taking matters into his own hands, Yamato transformed into Ultraman 80 and he faced Red King himself. Their fight was at a standstill at first, but after Red King sunk its teeth into the Ultra's shoulder, the Monster proceeded to beat down the weakened Ultra. 80 however, determined to teach the children a lesson in not relying on easy solutions, refused help from Ryoko and he turned the tables on the Monster after receiving a second wind. Finally, after striking the monster with the Moonsault Kick, 80 destroyed Red King with a shot from his Saxium Ray. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added to be added 'Ultraman Max' Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman Max.https://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050730/20050730_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman Max" to be added to be added to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/042-2.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" Red King was resurrected by the gaseous Life-Form, Gadiba, on Tatara Island. When GUYS caught wind of the monster's appearance, they were quick to deploy in order to destroy it. Thanks to Gadiba possessing its body, this Red King's abilities were greatly enhanced from the previous ones from Ultraman and 80's timeline. Even after exposing Red King's weakness being in its feet (thanks to GUYS's Supreme General Chairman assisting the team,) Red King continued to power through their attacks, and the monster then launched itself at George's ship to kill him. Fortunately, Red King was intercepted by the appearance of Ultraman Mebius. Despite Red King's enhanced abilities, the monster was no match for Mebius's strength and cunning, and after Mebius managed to outsmart Red King and find an opening, he finished off the monster with his Mebium Ray. While Red King was defeated however, Gadiba still lived on inside the monster, and the life-form transformed Red King's body into another monster that it had absorbed previously, Gomora. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Red King reappeared a few times throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_redking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Galaxy"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/redking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'First Series' Red King was one of the many monsters that lived on Planet Boris. When Capt. Hyuga, Haruna, and Oki of the ZAP SPACY were exploring one of Boris's Excavation Site to go find help (shortly after crash-landing on the planet,) the three of them witnessed the two monsters, Telesdon and Sadora, battling fiercely. Their fight however was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Red King, who managed to beat down Telesdon and strangle Sadora to death with ease. Red King then turned its attention to the ZAP SPACY after Oki's excited cheering alerted the monster of their presence and Red King tried to kill them next. The members' weapons on hand were no match for Red King's brute strength and they were nearly about to be killed until Telesdon recovered and resumed its fight with Red King again. What became of their fight afterwards is unknown as after sometime passed, Red King went to go confront the ZAP SPACY on its own, intent on settling its unfinished business with them. Even with more weapons at their disposal now, including missiles and cannons, their weapons only wound up angering Red King even further. Suddenly during the commotion, the ZAP SPACY noticed that a man they had saved early (soon to be revealed as Rei) had escaped from the Pendragon and went off to confront Red King himself. At that moment, Rei wiped out an unusual device known as the "Battle Nizer," and out from it appeared the monster, Gomora. Red King and Gomora fought fiercely, but unlike its fight with Telesdon and Sadora, Red King was severely outmatched by Rei's Gomora. Ultimately, after blasting Red King with its Super Oscillatory Ray, Gomora stabbed Red King with its horn, charging the monster's innards with its Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Red King in the process. Sometime later, another Red King was summoned (along with the monsters, Telesdon and Neronga) by the life-form, Bullton to fend off Rei and Gomora from attacking it. For most of the fight, Red King did not participate, letting Telesdon and Neronga double-team Gomora themselves. However, once Neronga, Bullton, and Telesdon were destroyed, Red King was left to face Gomora on its own. Despite the other monsters' involvement in weakening Gomora earlier, Red King was no match for both Gomora and Litra, and was destroyed as well after Fire Litra launched its Fire Strike attack down Red King's throat, which was then followed up by another Super Oscillatory Ray fired by Gomora. Another Red King was seen in battle against the monster, Arstron. The two monsters' battle destroyed Belargo City's Observatory, killing Karen's father in the process. During their fight though, Karen stumbled across the baby that would grow up to be Rei, thus she took him to safety. What became of the two monsters' fight afterwards is unknown. 'Second Series' 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Red King reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Red King teamed up with fellow monsters, Lunatyx, Roberuga II, Alien Valkie, Frogos (B), Mukadender, Jashrine, Angross, Gromite, Kelbeam, Birdon, Alien Temperor, Arstron, Alien Hipporit, Telesdon, and Zoa Muruchi to take on Ultraman Mebius and Gomora in the Monster Graveyard. It was eventually destroyed after being kicked numerous times by the returning Ultraman Zero. Later, Red King joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Red King is one of the monsters that makes up the left horn. 'Ultra Zero Fight' Red King reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Zero Fight as .http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content6 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" Red King served the Alien Bat known as "Glacier" as part of his "Four Beast Warriors of Hell." Red King was the first of the Beast Warriors to be Ultraman Zero's opponent and while It did not battle as itself persay, Red King did manage to batter around Zero for a brief moment while he was trapped in the Tector Gear Hatred until it was transformed into EX Red King by Its master. (See EX Red King below) 'Ultraman Ginga' Red King reappeared a few times throughout the Ultraman Ginga series.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content27 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's appearance in "Ultraman Ginga" 'Original Series' Red King was one of the many Monsters (and Ultras) who were transformed into Spark Dolls during the Dark Spark War. Its Spark Doll was first discovered by Hikaru's friend, Misuzu, who took a liking towards it. However, Its Spark Doll (along with Seagoras, Bemstar, Hanzagiran, Barabas, and King Crab,) were stolen by Alien Icarus, who would then proceed to DarkLiving with all of the Spark Dolls, transforming them into Tyrant. However after Alien Icarus and Tyrant were both destroyed by Ultraman Tiga (Lived by Hikaru) and Jean-Nine, Red King's Spark Doll was returned to normal and was gathered up by Hikaru and his friends. Later on, Misuzu would use the Red King Spark Doll to transform after her prayers allowed her to summon a Ginga Light Spark in order to confront Professor Kuwabara, who had been DarkLived into Zaragas by Gray, the Alien Nackle. However even while being Red King, Misuzu's cowardice hindered her ability to fight, and Red King was quickly overpowered by Zaragas. Fortunately, Hikaru was reunited with the Ginga Spark (which had been stolen from him by Kuwabara,) and together, Ultraman Ginga and Red King managed to turn the fight back to their favor. Suddenly, Zaragas transformed even further by adorning its body with spikes, and with its new powers, Zaragas quickly defeated Red King by stabbing Red King with its spikes and electrocuting Misuzu, reducing her and Red King's Spark Doll back to normal. *During the Spark Doll Theater segment of episode 8, Red King is greeted coldly by Black King and Thunder Darambia, who are jealous of Red King being Spark Lived by Misuzu, only for the two monsters to be scolded by King Pandon and Ragon for being perverts. 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X' Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman X" Red King was one of the few spark dolls that were still buried beneath the Earth, unaffected by the Ultra Flare. It was however transformed into a monster after Dark Thunder Energy (which had been attracted to Earth by the Space Monster Cat, Mu) rained down from the sky and struck it underground, where it emerged in Area T-3 to rampage. Luckily, Daichi was already on the scene and he quickly transformed into Ultraman X to fight back. Ultraman X however was instead confronted by the amorous affection of Mu, allowing Red King, who was temporarily confused by the embarrassing scene, to take advantage by rampaging once more. Although weirded out by Mu's love, the ultra insisted on fighting Red King, to which Red King prepared to fight back. Mu then became protective of her lover and she attempted to fight Red King as well, only for her to be tossed aside by the bigger, stronger monster. No longer being held back, Ultraman X fought Red King with him prevailing (along with Mu trying to assist the Ultra by continuing to fight Red King as well.) Suddenly during the fight, more Dark Thunder Energy appeared and struck Red King, mutating the monster by beefing it up and transforming it into EX Red King! 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman R/B" 'Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes' Red King reappeared in the mini-series, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. While battling against Ultraman Ribut in a subspace he had fled to, Ultraman Tregear learned of Ultra Dark Killer's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Ruebe, and thus used some of his power to revive him and Ultraman Zero Darkness to fight once more. Using the distraction to his advantage, Tregear summoned two Red Kings to fight Ribut in his place while he fled the scene. Despite being taken by surprise from the ambush, Ribut managed to regain his focus and held off both Red Kings on his own. After a short tussle, the monster duo were destroyed by Ribut's Remote Cutter attack. EX Red King is a powered up variation of the original Red King. It first appeared in the video game, "Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth." and episode 13, "Planet Destruction", the series finale of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' EX Red King reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Zero Fight as .http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content7 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Red King's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" Shortly into its battle with Ultraman Zero, Red King was transformed into EX Red King by Glacier to boost the Monster's power. With Ultraman Zero also trapped in the Tector Gear Hatred by Glacier, EX Red King did not hesitate in beating down the weakened Ultra without mercy. Then as a stray Pigmon appeared on the scene (whom was accidentally revived by Glacier,) EX Red King attempted to crush the harmless monster, but was blocked by Ultraman Zero! Zero, disgusted by the Monster's actions, broke free from the Tector Gear and transformed into his Strong Corona form. With nothing holding him back now, Ultraman Zero hurled EX Red King into the air with his Ultra Hurricane attack and finally destroyed the Monster with the Garnate Buster. 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content7 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Red King's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman X' EX Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Red King's profile in "Ultraman X" Shortly after Red King was struck by another strand of Dark Thunder Energy, it transformed into EX Red King. With its new darker powers, EX Red King overpowered Ultraman X and Mu thanks to its enhanced physical attributes allowed the monster to shrug off their efforts to stop him, Ultraman X however would not give up, and he transformed into his Exceed X form instead. Exceed X managed to turn the tables on EX Red King, beating down the monster with ease and the ultra purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the monster back to normal Red King. Now with the monster weakened, Exceed X turned back into Ultraman X and destroyed Red King with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. Later, Red King (along with Gomora, and Demaaga) were temporarily revived and transformed into their mutated states (EX Red King, EX Gomora, and Tsurugi Demaaga) after a Dark Lightning attack was fired at their Spark Dolls by Greeza. Shortly after being revived however, EX Red King (along with several other Spark Dolls that were confiscated by Xio in the past) were then absorbed by Greeza to transform the life-form into its ultimate form. Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' ''to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ64BzRm8hU "REDKING Hunting 01" on one of Tsuburaya's Official YouTube Channelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaFbX5iOYAY "REDKING Hunting 02" on one of Tsuburaya's Official YouTube Channelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2PLloA8wjE "REDKING Hunting 03" on one of Tsuburaya's Official YouTube Channels Other appearances 'Stage Shows' ''to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' *Red King appears as an NPC opponent in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the MAME. *Red King appears as an NPC opponent in the RPG Video Game, Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. *Red King appears as a playable character in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the PS2. 'Miscellaneous' *Red King makes a cameo appearance as a Chalk Drawing in the Ultraman episode, "The Terrifying Cosmic Rays." Weapons and Abilities - EX Red King= * to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Red King * Red King is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman series. ** Red King II is portrayed by suit actor Kunio Suzuki. * Red King is portrayed by suit actor Tomohiro Sato in the series, Ultraman 80. * Red King is portrayed by suit actor Hiroshi Suenaga in the series', Ultraman Max and Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. * Red King is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, Ultraman X. EX Red King *'EX Red King' is portrayed by suit actor Hiroshi Suenaga in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Notes * After his debut, Red King's first suit was later used for Aboras in episode 19, The Demons Rise Again, then it was used again for Red King's appearance in Strange Comet Cyphon, then the arms and legs were used for Zetton in the episode Farewell, Ultraman, and last, the tusk were reused for his appearance in Ultraman 80. *Red King's roar is a combination of Godzilla and Gaira's roar. **During the final battle in Red King's debut episode, when Ultraman grabs him by the neck, Red King briefly has a combination of Godzilla and King Kong's roar. *Red King was one of the three capsule monster ideas for Ultraseven when it was in its early stages, along with Peguila and Antlar. Gallery Red King 80 - ultra series.png Gomora vs Red King NEO.png|Grande's Red King battles Rei's Gomora Merchandise 'Red King' BullmarkFigureRedking2.jpg|Bullmark Red King Red King 1991.jpeg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series Red King (1991 release) Ultra Monster Series -4 Red King.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series Red King (Bandai's new 2000 Red King figure) File:Ultra_Monster_Series_-11_Red_King.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series Red King (2007's release of the 2000 figure) HG Red King.jpg|Bandai HG Red King Ultra-Act Redking.jpg|Bandai Ultra-Act Red King Ultra Monster 500 Red King.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster 500 Series Red King HG_Red_King_II.jpg|Bandai HG Red King II Bandai Powered Red King.JPG|Bandai Ultra Monster Series Male Powered Red King 'EX Red King' Ultra Monster Series EX Red King.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series #51 EX Red King Ultra Monster 500 EX Red King.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster 500 Series EX Red King References Category:Monsters Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Jonias Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters